


SAVAGE

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Captivity, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Interracial Sex, Knotting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Savage.It was but one word she could have described his acts as he entered the room where she lie bound on the floor. Twisting, thickened leather gave her bindings immunity to her struggles as she had been squirming there, in the dark, for the past half an hour. Her body shivered slightly from being left there like an animal.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 15





	SAVAGE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronqueesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/gifts), [Chantry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantry/gifts).



**_Savage_**.  
It was but one word she could have described his acts as he entered the room where she lie bound on the floor. Twisting, thickened leather gave her bindings immunity to her struggles as she had been squirming there, in the dark, for the past half an hour. Her body shivered slightly from being left there like an animal. Her elven ears tingled and wilted over since her capture hours ago. Medium length bluish hair was a mess over her light-colored elven skin. The vertical-lined tattoos on her face marked her into adulthood within her race. The female Kaldorei warrior lays there with her hands bound together behind her back, her shins bound up to her thighs, and her ankles bound as well. Of course, being naked on this cold, slightly damp floor did not help her shivers subside in any way, but she would be sweating soon enough.  
He would make her sweat for him, he thought to himself. Two pallor, green-slowing eyes awaited as the elf heard the heavy metal door close behind her captor. She could not see much of him, but that he was rather large, and had the scent of a wolf. And indeed, she soon sees his dark form emerge from the shadows as he ignites a small candle in a wall brazier with a match. His form was crudely constructed: a worgen who stood tall, wearing leather leggings only, and rather strong yet a slight bulk to him. Muscles etched his fur-lined body, as his ears came to fine points straight back from his head. His muzzle was well, and his neck and chin had a tussle of his dark grey fur. He sniffed in her direction and barred his maw, showing his wolf-like teeth. Her eyes looked around the room for assistance, help, something, but to no avail. She felt nauseated at what he might do with her. To her. He was like a giant descending upon her helpless form, she thought. Though her race was fairly tall, it made little difference in her current state of distress against the floor of what can only be described as a dungeon cell.  
Clawed hands came into view now, slowly as he eased up to touch the tips of them to her soft skin, gently dragging them slowly across her shoulder and arm, then to her side, before stopping and looking to her face once more.

She shivered at his touch not from pleasure, love, or lust… But cold _absolute fear_. And he loved it, drank it as he slowly breathed in the dank air. The two strongest smells in the room, he could identify so clearly: his own, of course, and the pristine odor of the Kaldorei warrioress before him. He took in this rich delight, as he wasted no more time. His leggings were off quickly, exposing his hardening shaft before her to see, prompting a few tears to exit the corners of her eyes. Through she wept, she was silent.

For being no stranger to war, she knew what happened to those who spoke against their captors. However, this was no ‘ _war_ ’. This was cold, desolate, imprisonment. The worgen male pushed her onto her back, and she yelped a little, attempted to make sound, before one of his clawed hands shrouded her mouth, muffling any that would come out. Terror froze her limbs as her strong legs were easily parted by the muscle of her soon-to-be rapist. She stared back into his gleaming eyes of pale green, as she felt the heat of his breath on her tear-soaked face. He smelled strongly, having his fur-lined hand covering her mouth and holding her down with his weight. Merciless, she felt him inside her swiftly, her vaginal walls rapidly expanding to accommodate the forceful girth of his intrusion. Her only thoughts at this moment were the wish for this moment to end… And that at least she was broken-in by him from the first few times he had taken her. This did nothing to halt the pain of his savage thrusts; however, as if he was starved for sexual behavior for _weeks_.

It seemed almost like he needed her. And yet she was his plaything. A toy for him to use, and abuse, as he pleased. Nothing more. A muffled sound from her covered mouth each time his groin came into contact with hers, his hips smacking hers hard into the floor of the dungeon cell. Her bound hands and arms undereath her body caused her only more pain as he were repeatedly squished beneath her upon every heavy thrust of her captor.

A swift move of his clawed hand from her mouth to her mouth silenced her pathetic sounds as he gave a glare, his thrusting stopping for a second as he willed her to be silent, claws reaching almost to the back of her neck. He released her to exhale sharply after each renewed thrust, his hand coming to hold her body more steadily from the shoulders as he pressed into her than at first. She felt the thickness of his member grow as time seemed to pass so slowly, felt the dog-like knot at the end of his shaft begin to push harder against her elven folds. As her mind drifted, she knew where his knot would eventually be, and the implications of its use… She knew all too well from the other times he had entered her dank cell.  
His rhythm seemed methodical, not too slow, not too quick, but strong and providing him with optimal pleasure. He seemed emotionless, but gave a soft pant here or there as he enjoyed her body like a piece of fuckmeat. Her face was still wet from her stream of ceaseless tears, and gave her a toothy grin, tasting the sorrow right off her face as his pace then increased. The way her tight walls hugged his cock on every backstroke was beginning to erode his will, and worked to bring him further toward his climax. But of course, he needed to be properly situated with her, before he could do anything of that sort.

She felt him swelling to what she recognized as his maximum girth, and the tip of his cock now graced her cervix, giving her a slight edge of her own. But her mind immediately scorned the idea, _orgasaming from her rapist_ … She wished she could deny that he brought her to a climax on each of the previous rapes.

_How could this crime against her still elicit pleasure from her body?_

A rhetorical question in her mind, but she closed her eyes as she felt his knot finally stretch past her entrance, as he forced himself fully inside her stretched cunt. His knot soon withined slightly further, becoming stuck within her as he ground himself into her body. Being so deep inside her, his cock pressed against her womb’s entrance caused her to tense with climatic release. Just as she felt him draw closer, she felt the warmth of his uninvited, potent seed erupt into her depths. His thick, copious fluid flooded her body and she convulsed at her pleasure, as well as her mental revulsion of the act her rapist had commited.

  
He rested himself upon her form, causing her to wince a bit, as her breasts pressed against his cheast. Her nipples were hard, despite the wrongness of it all. But to him, she felt wonderful; inside and out. The perfect fucktoy. He raised his body slightly, allowing his knotted cock to stay stuck in her, sealing in his effort of semen. A small smile and a pleasured bliss was what she saw, looking up to him, her tears slowly drying off her face now. She looked to him no longer worried or afraid, but… of all things, she returned a smile to him, a hue of blush spreading to her cheeks.

“Thank you, Master… How was I?” She asked suddenly, a bit playfully, even **seductively**. He growled in acknowledgement gently, before saying back to her, “ Wonderful, as always, my sweet Pet.” He cooed softly to her, undoing her leather bindings and beginning to rearrange their bodies so thaty she lay curled up, her back to his chest on their sides, and his knot still solid within her.

Together they spent the rest of the night cuddled like so; a Master and his Pet.


End file.
